Dirtying Sophie's Petticoat
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Sophie has just finished doing the laundry but things prevent her from putting it away.


Author's note: I can't believe I haven't written any fan-fiction for this story yet, I adore Howl's Moving Castle. Oh and if you haven't read the books (which you really should because they're so amazing!) Morgan is Howl and Sophie's son. Anywho please enjoy and review!

Sophie was making her way up to her and her husband's room when she had to set the freshly laundered, ironed, and folded clothes she held in her arms down onto a chair. The reason for this is because as she was making her way to put away the now clean clothes she heard a loud screech from outside. Sophie gently set down the clothes and then rushed out of the door to see what was going on. When she got outside she found Michael fretting over Morgan who had a very fat squirrel in his pudgy arms.

"Mum look!" Morgan shrieked happily. It would seem that the screech she had probably come from the very unhappy looking squirrel. Morgan hugged it closely and then saw his mommy and held it out for her to see.

"Morgan!" Sophie scolded walking over to her son. "Put that poor creature down." Morgan shook his head and tried to run away, the squirrel's fat jiggling as the little boy skipped away from his mother. "Michael help me!" Sophie demanded as she tried to catch her little boy.

"Um," Michael said feeling particularly useless. He quietly edged out of sight to see if Howl needed help with putting together that new spell.

"Oh bother you!" Sophie said and then dove for her son, catching him by the legs. Morgan gave a joyful shriek as he fell down, the poor squirrel now becoming squashed between the small child and the grass. Sophie sat up, her grip on Morgan never faltering, and then picked up her son. "Let go of the squirrel."

"No!" Morgan defied. "I want pet!"

"No Morgan, you cannot have a squirrel as a pet."

Morgan looked at his mother with big sad eyes. "Why?"

"Because it is a wild creature and because you are not responsible enough for a pet."

Morgan's bottom lip quivered and while it would have swayed most people (namely his father) Sophie was as tough as nails and not relenting. "Now let him go."

"I want! I want! I want!"

"Morgan be quiet," Sophie said and then sighed taking her son into her arms. "Sweetheart don't cry." The small child gave a sad sniffle and looked at his mother.

"But I want."

"Not now, later." Sophie gave her son a smile. "Okay?"

The little red-haired boy gave another sniffle but gave a small smile nevertheless. "'Kay."

"There's a good lad," Sophie said and then released the poor and nearly suffocated animal from her sons pudgy hands.

They then walked back to the moving castle. "Go clean up and when you're done I'll make you a cheese sandwich."

This brought a big and true smile onto that deceptively cute face. "Yay, samich!"

Sophie smiled at her sons' adorableness as they walked through the door; she could put off putting her clothes away until after Morgan was satisfied with a snack and taking his afternoon nap. She watched as Morgan bounded up the stairs to his room and then turned to pick up the clothes, she had to at least put them in her room, but when she turned she paused, rage filling her.

Her husband, her beautiful and brilliant husband was standing next to the chair she had placed her freshly laundered, ironed, and folded clothes. His face was rather dirty and sweaty due to the fact that he had been working on some spell for the King since that morning, but there was something very, very annoying about the scene. Howl, Sophie's darling husband, had her white petticoat in his hand and was using it to wipe his face and hands.

"Howl I need your help!" Michaels voice rang out from outside.

"Hold on I need something to drink. Oh hi Sophie, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Howl," Sophie growled causing her husband to back away.

"Um darling?"

"Do you know what you're wiping your dirty face with?"

Howl pouted at the insult to his gorgeous face. "A cloth?"

"My petticoat."

"Oh." Howl's face quickly drained and he took a proper look at what he held in his hand. He gave a nervous laugh. "So it is."

"I just finished washing, drying, ironing, and folding all of my clothes and now you have decided to use them to remove the dirt from your face,"

Howl nearly said that the sacrifice of her delicates was worth maintaining his perfect glow, but then stopped himself. He had lived with the woman long enough to keep his mouth shut some of the time.

"I'm sorry here." He muttered a spell and the petticoat became instantly clean once more. "There you go. Now if you'll excuse me I have a spell to finish." And after he had set his wife's clothing back down on the pile of folded clothes he bolted outside before she could find that deadly weed killer of hers and use it on him!

A/N: I just love those two! Ah they really are one of the best couples ever! Anywho I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
